This invention relates to patient care and medical treatment facilities and, more particularly, to a mounting arm for mounting a computer in proximity to a patient in a patient care facility, hospital room, nursing home room, and the like.
Data processing units, referred to herein broadly as computers, have become a fixture in many patient rooms for the entry and retrieval of electronic information relating to the individual patient's care, treatment, and condition. Such computers may include a bar code reader which reads a bar code on the patient's wristband to identify the patient to the computer to access the patient's records.
A problem in the use of computers in hospital rooms and other patient care rooms lies in permanently mounting the computer in the room in close proximity to the patient permitting the nurse or attending physician to access the work station while still keeping close contact with the patient. However, the computer and computer mount must not interfere with other items and equipment located in the hospital room including medical outlets, patient cabinets, and even mobile clinical equipment. Further, access to the computer must be relatively quick and easy and convenient, e.g., allowing easy eye-level access to the computer keyboard and screen. Finally, the structural integrity of the computer mount must be such as to provide a rigid mounting for the computer which will not be damaged by accidental contact with mobile equipment or other moving items within the room.